1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device and a projector.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a light source device provided with a plurality of solid-state light sources for generating excitation light and a fluorescent layer located at a light collection position to which the excitation light generated by the plurality of solid-state light sources is collected and for generating fluorescence from the excitation light. Further, there has been known a projector equipped with such a light source device (e.g., JP-A-2004-327361). According to the light source device of the related art, since the fluorescence is generated in the fluorescent layer located at the light collection position to which the excitation light from the plurality of solid-state light sources is collected, it becomes possible to increase the light intensity without increasing the area of the light emitting region, and thus it becomes possible to increase the luminance of the light source device without degrading the light efficiency.
Incidentally, in the technical field of the light source device, the light source device capable of further increasing the luminance of the light source device without degrading the light efficiency is always pursued.